


Surprise Visit

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Ron thought he was spending another dull evening alone at his flat.





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Teenyfic written for a friend's birthday, 2007.

Ron truly felt like an adult the day he moved into his own flat. It was small yet efficient, with a tiny kitchen he rarely used and a bath he didn’t have to share with anyone. The money he earned working at the joke shop with George were enough to pay the rents with a little bit left over for himself. The flat itself was decorated in Chudley orange.

It should have been perfect. He had solitude, his own bath, and Galleons in his pocket for the first time in his life. It wasn’t. Something was missing.

It was on his mind that evening while reading the latest issue of Quidditch Weekly. It was either that, or go for a pint at the local pub, and that was never fun to do alone. He considered Firecalling Harry, but he was always so busy nowadays, buried by the demands of Auror training.

Ron figured he it was probably another night of beans on toast while listening to a Quidditch match on the wireless for him. Just like last night and the night before last. The night before that he’d had takeaway curry, but that was the only difference.

The knock on the door surprised him. He wasn’t expecting company. Mum wasn’t supposed to come by until the weekend, when she tidied the flat even though he never asked and always left a few meals that were supposed to last all week yet somehow never did. He wondered if Hermione had come to check on him. She did that sometimes.

Climbing to his feet and scratching at his faded T-shirt, Ron went to answer the door. Pulling it open, he started to speak, but a whirlwind capped in black hair forestalled him, pushing him back, kicking the door shut. The words on Ron’s lips - Yes, can I help you? - turned to a muffled Mmph as fingers wound through his hair, tugging his head down for a rough, desperate, yet extremely thorough kiss.

“Missed you,” Harry said, giving Ron a small shove, propelling him back until the backs of his knees hit the sofa. He plopped gracelessly into the cushions.

“Harry?”

“No broom cupboard. This’ll have to do.” Harry dropped onto his knees in front of Ron, deftly unfastening Ron’s denims before wrapping clever fingers around his rapidly-awakening cock and stroking.

“Harry?” Ron asked again, weakly. Harry took him into his mouth, and after that Ron couldn’t speak at all, head falling back against the sofa, hands gripping Harry’s hair as desperately as Harry had done moments earlier.

Fuck yeah, just like that, he wanted to say, but he couldn’t stop moaning. He shifted on the sofa, spreading his legs as widely as he could, unable to do anything more than sit back and feel as Harry’s lips and tongue and fingers sucked and pressed and stroked, drawing him inexorably closer to climax.

“Harry…going to…” he managed to gasp, and Harry pulled off, his hand still touching and stroking, the caresses light and teasing enough to keep Ron fully hard without falling over the edge.

“Missed you,” Harry said again. “I didn’t care how busy they kept me, I had to come see you.”

“You didn’t have enough time to Firecall?”

Harry smirked, bending his head just enough to lick at the tip of Ron’s shaft. “What did you want me to say? Hey Ron, can I come over and give you a blow job? I thought this was much better.”

“Didn’t say I didn’t approve.” Ron closed his eyes as the fleeting touches continued. “Missed me, huh?”

“Oh yes,” Harry purred, pushing Ron onto his back and climbing on top, one hand working to undo his own clothing. “Let me show you how much.”

“You do that,” Ron answered breathlessly.

So much for dull evenings at home.


End file.
